Graydon Creed (Earth-616)
, , , , | Relatives = Victoria Creed (grandmother, deceased); Zebadiah Creed (grandfather, deceased); Luther Creed (paternal uncle, deceased); Saul Creed (paternal uncle, deceased); Clara Creed (paternal aunt); Victor Creed (father); Raven Darkholme (mother); Kurt Wagner (maternal half-brother); Raze Darkholme (maternal half-brother); Charles Xavier II (maternal half-brother); Gloria Brickman (maternal half-sister); Anna Marie LeBeau (unofficial foster sister); Tenia Jean (niece, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Allegedly USA | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former presidential candidate, politician, subversive | Education = | Origin = Human resurrected by the Techno-Organic Virus, turned into a Sentinel by Bastion | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Brandon Peterson | First = Uncanny X-Men #299 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin Posing as German spy Leni Zauber, Mystique seduced freelance assassin Victor Creed while he was in Germany on a mission. Mystique later gave birth to a normal human child - Graydon - whom she gave up for adoption, although she kept an eye on him. When Graydon learned of his heritage, that he was the son of two mutants who had abandoned him as an inconvenience, he grew resentful of all mutants, and that resentment colored his outlook for the rest of his life. Friends of Humanity In his adult years, Graydon formed a group called the Friends of Humanity, dedicated to opposing mutant civil rights by committing acts of terrorism against peaceful mutants and mutant sympathizers, and using the acts of violent mutants such as Magneto to rally support for their cause. He was also a member of the Upstarts, a group of well-connected murderous youths who were being manipulated by the telepathic Gamesmaster for his own amusement. Death At a rally for Graydon's hopeful presidential candidacy, an assassin shot and killed him. A future version of Mystique had fired the shot, having sworn to kill Graydon for his part in the Friends of Humanity's brutal attack on Trevor Chase, the grandson of her lover Destiny. First Resurrection A group of Purifiers later dug up the corpse of Graydon Creed and took his body their base where it was re-animated by Bastion using the techno-organic virus taken from an "offspring" of Magus. This resulted in Graydon being resurrected and gaining abilities that Cable had when he was infected by a techno organic virus. Later he died again in the battle against X-Men. Second Resurrection He was later brought back again as a zombie and sent after Sabretooth, Daken, and Lady Deathstrike. He engaged in a brief fight with his father, even managing to gain the upper-hand shortly. He was killed again when the soldiers finally blow up the town of Maybelle. A Hell of A Family Reunion Graydon was shown in Hell, strapped to a hospital bed and screaming in agony. Having grown tired of the yelling, Sabretooth came to his room and found him. Graydon lashed out at his father for abandoning him and wanted Victor to end his pain by killing him, but Victor refused. Instead, he decided to take Graydon with him so he could return home with the rest of Weapon X-Force once their business in Hell was finished. Mystique argued that Graydon belonged in Hell, but Sabretooth wasn't willing to leave him. Thanks to Sabretooth's effort, Graydon was freed from Hell and resurrected. | Powers = Graydon possesses no apparently superhuman powers, although it subtly managed to persuade people to be able to do their will and influence them. | Abilities = Graydon is a charismatic and intelligent man, hindered somewhat by his bigotry, he is still a highly influential and well-connected figure. He has basic military training but only modest hand-to-hand combat skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tribune Suit: an armored battlesuit which gave him much greater strength. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Scott Lobdell had originally planned for the Askani Sisterhood to be responsible for Creed's assassination, and even hinted that there were members of the Askani infiltrated on Creed's campaign. * Creed, founder of the Friends of Humanity has a "mutants killed" count of 147. It is unknown if that correspond to the total of mutants he personally killed, or also those killed by his organization. }} Category:Darkholme Family Category:Creed Family Category:Cyborgs Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Sentinels Category:Bio-Sentinels Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Techno-Organic/Human Hybrids Category:Formerly Deceased